


Gosto

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Science Boyfriends, Valentine's Day
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony tenta um experimento, na esperança de impressionar um certo alguém para o dia dos namorados. Isso dá terrivelmente errado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gosto

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Taste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/661875) by [Bannerific (Nellethiel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellethiel/pseuds/Bannerific). 



> Traduzida com autorização.
> 
> Terceira parte da série Of Science and Soldiers - 100 One-Shots.

As paredes da cozinha subitamente começaram a tremer. O teto e o chão estavam salpicados de escarlate e o cheiro acre de plástico queimado e metal preencheu o ar. A ferramenta na sua mão bateu no chão, sons de desespero escapando de sua boca enquanto ele caía de joelhos, derrotado.

 

“Tony? Meu Deus! O que aconteceu?” A voz de Pepper Potts refletia a preocupação dela quando ela entrou na cozinha e viu aquela cena em sua frente.

 

“Eu falhei, Pepper,” Tony grunhiu de seu ponto no chão. Ao seu redor estavam os restos de seu experimento, que deu terrivelmente errado. A bainha de sua camisa estava chamuscada, e seu rosto estava coberto de marcas pretas.

 

Pepper permaneceu em silêncio por um longo tempo, várias emoções batalhando em sua face enquanto ela lutava para elaborar sua próxima questão. Apesar de não parecer seriamente ferido, Tony estava obviamente frágil naquele momento, e ela sabia que precisaria proceder com precaução.

 

“Tony...” ela começou, então pausou pensativa, antes de engolir a seco e se aproximar descuidadamente. “Tony, como foi que você conseguiu destruir tudo isso... fazendo um bolo? Um bolo de caixinha?”

 

Tony olhou para ela melancolicamente, levantando-se e limpando a farinha do rosto.

 

“Você não tem ideia,” ele disse seriamente para ela, pegando sua colher de madeira e jogando-a casualmente na pia. “Você tem alguma ideia de o quão vagas são as instruções naqueles pacotes?”

 

Pepper rolou os olhos, abaixando-se para pegar o que havia sido uma batedeira. “E o bilionário mais esperto do mundo foi superado por Betty Crocker?”

 

“Pepper, você já leu alguma delas? ‘Dobrar com os ovos?’ O que isso significa? Da última vez que verifiquei, não era possível dobrar líquidos. Eles querem que você unte a forma, mas com o que? E então eles dizem para ligar a batedeira a velocidade média, alta, baixa, que seja. Minha batedeira não tem a opção ‘média’. Ela tem velocidades de 1-10. Onde está a diferença entre média e alta? Foda-se a energia limpa, a próxima coisa que a Stark Enterprises vai trabalhar é uma linha de produtos de cozinha eficientes e de fácil uso!”

 

Para pontuar sua declaração, Tony fez um grande teatro enquanto jogava a batedeira, ou o que sobrou dela, na lixeira. Ele provavelmente poderia ter consertado ela, ou até mesmo a melhorado, mas estava tão irritado que queria que ela desaparecesse.

 

Pepper cuidadosamente escondeu sua risada enquanto pegava uma vassoura que estava pendurada na parede. Mas como é que eles iriam limpar a massa do teto? Tony interrompeu as ponderações dela, tirando a vassoura de suas mãos.

 

“Nem se preocupe,” ele disse. “Vou fazer Dummy cuidar dessa bagunça. Mas preciso trocar de roupa antes que Bruce me veja.”

 

E subitamente, Pepper entendeu. Tony havia mandado uma mensagem para ela no dia anterior, perguntando o que ela faria para um cara de quem ela gostasse, mas não estivesse namorando ainda, para o dia dos namorados. Ela disse para ele algo como, “comida ou uma gravata, dependendo do home,” e então esqueceu a conversa e continuou com seu dia. Esse bolo era obviamente o que Tony havia planejado. Ela tinha quase certeza de que sabia quem era o alvo pretendido, mas ela estava contente em deixar Tony contar para ela se quisesse.

 

“Bruce, huh?” Ela disse casualmente, seguindo Tony no corredor. “Era para ele que era o bolo?”

“Ele disse que veludo vermelho era seu favorito,” Tony respondeu, e Pepper estava surpresa ao ouvir em sua voz como isso o afetava. “Esse cara merece algo de doce na sua vida, para variar.” E novamente, Pepper entendeu. Era absolutamente verdade.

 

“Vamos fazer o seguinte,” Pepper disse, em um tom reconfortante reservado especialmente para seu chefe. “Eu vou correr para a padaria e encomendar um, tudo bem?”

 

“Tudo bem,” Tony concordou, seu tom casual forçado demais. “Faça eles escreverem algo legal nele.” E com isso, ele entrou em um corredor e ela em outro, seus olhos denunciando que ela estava considerando a possibilidade de que essa relação pudesse funcionar.

 

Conforme Tony caminhava, sua mente estava desejando diagramas. Ele tinha acabado de criar a ideia de um design ideal para um novo tipo de batedeira quando ele colidiu com alguém que vinha pelo corredor. Era Bruce. E naturalmente, Bruce se desculpou.

 

“Pelo que você está se desculpando?” Tony perguntou, já que essa não era a primeira vez que Bruce se desculpava por algo que claramente era culpa de outra pessoa. “Eu não estava prestando atenção.” E então ele percebeu que Bruce o estava encarando. Ele limpou a garganta desconfortável. O playboy nele louco para dizer, “Você vê algo que gosta?” Mas a parte gênio dele pensou que essa era a coisa mais estúpida que ele poderia dizer.

 

“Do que você está coberto?” Bruce perguntou, inclinando-se para examinar as manchas vermelhas que cobriam toda a camisa de Tony, antes de perceber que a frente de sua camisa também estava manchada. “Você não pode ter vindo do laboratório, eu estava lá agora...” Ele parou, e então pensativamente passou um dedo por uma mancha particularmente grande que se alojou no ombro de Tony. Ele a cheirou cautelosamente, e então enfiou seu dedo na boca.

“Isso tem gosto de bolo!”


End file.
